A safety cabinet, preferably an undercounter safety cabinet, has at least one door with an attached arm, the door being hinged to a cabinet body. At least one drawer is connected to the door such that the drawer is pulled out when the door is opened by the arm engaging a guide profile mounted on the drawer and extending at an acute angle to the pull-out direction of the drawer. Such a cabinet is described, for example in WO 1992/9020259. The core of this concept involves automatically actuating pull-out features or drawers, and an associated door. What are described, however, are exclusively solutions comprising a single door, and consequently a cabinet body of limited width.
GB 725 757 describes a cabinet inside which a carousel-type shelf is mounted on a bracket in turn carried on a slide system. The bracket is coupled to two doors through respective links.
DE 849 185 relates to a two-door phonograph record container with retractable phonograph-record rack. The phonograph-record rack rests by its front cross bar on two struts. The struts are hinged to one door each. In addition, the struts have followers that ride in a common center rail of the container bottom.
In addition, a cabinet, in particular, a safety cabinet is described in utility model DE 20 2004 004 855. These safety cabinets generally function to accommodate hazardous materials, such as, for example, chemicals or flammable liquids. As a result, they generally have autoclosing devices that, for example, ensure that the safety cabinet is reliably closed, for example, in case of fire. An autoclosing mechanism of this type that primarily utilizes an associated fusible link and a spring arrangement is also described, for example, in DE 103 05 444.
In addition, in terms of the design of their cabinet bodies and of the doors, or at least one door, these safety cabinets are designed so as to ensure a certain level of fireproofness.
Since the safety cabinets in question are filled with hazardous materials, in particular, chemicals, the insertion and removal of materials to be stocked is often a problem. According to the category-defining teaching, an operator must thus, for example, first open the door, and thus only then pull out the drawer located inside in order to position therein, for example, a bottle containing a chemical. The actuation of the door and drawer here is often performed with one hand, while the given chemical or container is held with the other hand. This is not only inconvenient but also dangerous from a safety point of view.
In fact utility model DE 20 2006 007 632 at this point already does propose a solution in which a cabinet door including a shelf unit is mounted as an assembly analogous to a carousel about a pivot set back from the cabinet door and passing through the shelf unit. In this approach, with the cabinet door open the shelf unit is swung out from the cabinet body, while when the cabinet door is closed this unit is swung into this body. This has proven successful. Up until now, however, no satisfying solutions have existed for drawers.